


i can show you the world

by snowyxiu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Blind Character, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Winkdeep, jihoon is a mess, jinyoung is not a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyxiu/pseuds/snowyxiu
Summary: Jihoon thinks Jinyoung's cute, and Jinyoung would think the same.





	1. Chapter 1

Jihoon was three hours away from home and two seconds away from sobbing. He was on a plane to go to a nice music school, and though he had told his parents that, yes, he would be fine going to school so far from home, and yes, he could ride the plane on his own, he was beginning to doubt himself. The panic had set in just as the plane took off the ground, and the deafening pops made his ears feel like they were exploding. He considered slamming the emergency button, but it would be quite unfair for the other passengers (not to mention it would probably stress him out even more).   
  
He was sandwiched between the window and a snoring man with the body of a grizzly bear. His backpack was on his lap, mostly because he forgot to put it on the rack above his head (which was just as well, seeing as the man beside him was not planning on moving any time soon). Jihoon wasn't very fond of tight spaces, much like the one he had been sitting in for the past three hours, and would be sitting in for another two if everything went fine.    
  
He leaned his head on the window, which only made his stomach more queasy. The man to his left was an immovable wall separating him from the tiny airplane bathroom. "Excuse me?" he asked quietly. The man didn't budge, even when he shook his shoulder. "Excuse me?" he asked a little louder. He sighed and braced both hands on the man's shoulder to try and shake him awake, but he wasn't strong enough to make much of an impact.    
  
Jihoon groaned and closed his eyes. Maybe a nap would do something good for him. An hour later, he woke up and decided that a nap was definitely not the way to, since he now had a terrible urge to pee. He peered at the man who was snoring comfortably beside him and bounced in his seat for a few minutes.    
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, shaking the man with all the force his flimsy body could manage. He growled when the man didn't wake up, and decided that he would just have to climb over the grizzly bear.    
  
He sighed at the man's undignified manspreading and stepped over one leg. So far so good, he thought, leaning dangerously close to the stranger. He was about to cross his other leg over when the plane jumped with turbulence. Too many things happened at once: the pilot warned the passengers of their bumpy ride a little too late, Jihoon's knee found its merry way between the man's legs, and said man howled out in pain, now clearly awake.    
  
"What the hell?" he screamed, catching everyone's attention.    
  
Jihoon silently cursed his bladder.  "I–I needed to pee," he explained meekly.    
  
The man didn't give his explanation any thought. "Get off of me—" And then he called Jihoon something he hadn't heard in a long time— "you faggot!"    
  
He stumbled back towards his seat, eyes watery. He knew the man was just cranky, and he knew the man knew nothing about Jihoon's sexuality, but it still hit him in all the wrong places.    
  
A flight attendant stomped over, hands balled into fists on her hips. It would have been comical if Jihoon hadn't been the one she was marching towards. "What is going on over here?"    
  
"This fag was trying to make a move on me in my sleep."    
  
"You're not exactly my idea of a good time," Jihoon said, automatically regretting opening his mouth.    
  
The man was fuming by now. "I want this creep  _ out _ of the plane now."   
  
The flight attendant huffed. "Sir, that's impossible."   
  
"Then let me move!"   
  
She shook her head. "All the seats are booked. You two will have to wait just a little longer."   
  
Jihoon crossed his arms and chewed his lip nervously. "I'm very sorry, sir. I know it looked bad, but I assure you, I wasn't trying to hurt you."    
  
The man grunted and turned his head the other way. Jihoon sat, hugging his backpack, and trying to keep himself from wetting his pants (and further embarrassing himself). It was going to be a long hour.    
  
When the plane stopped, Jihoon shoved past his rude seat mate and through the crowd on the plane. He dashed across the lot, his backpack excruciatingly heavy. Despite his efforts to go as quickly as possible, he was still met with a traffic jam of people trying to squeeze through the doors of the airport. He bounced on his toes.  _ Dry deserts, _ he thought to himself, trying to take his mind off of the fact that he desperately needed a restroom.   _ Blazing sun. So hot. Need water—no! _ He groaned and hopped up and down, earning some strange looks from the people around him in line.    
  
The moment he got inside the building he sprinted to the bathroom, any dignity he still had left leaving as he burst through the door and unzipped his pants.    
  
He had just gone on the longest plane ride of his life, sat near a grumpy man, held his pee for an hour, and now made an entire bathroom full of men stare at him in shock. It was safe to say that things couldn't possibly get worse than that. (If they did, though, he knew he could handle it.)    
  
After his pit stop, he dragged himself over the the creepy conveyer belt that spat out people's luggage like a portal to another dimension. Jihoon stared awkwardly, waiting for his scuffed blue suitcase to appear from behind the curtains. People around him came and left while he waited.    
  
Maybe someone else took his luggage?    
  
He checked the time on his phone. 6 pm. It had been move-in day at the school, and he had already been scheduled to arrive late. Now, he was likely to be the last one moving his belongings into the dorms. Not that he had a lot, but it still bothered him. His roommate had probably chosen his side of the room already, and his dorm would be well acquainted with each other already.    
  
Maybe things would get worse.    
  
It took another hour to get Jihoon's bag (which had gotten mixed up with luggage from another flight) and around forty five minutes to hop in a taxi and arrive at the music school. From there, he was directed to four different people, the last one being a student who lead him to the dorm he would call his home for the next six months.    
  
The student who lead him to his room was nice. His name was Jung Sewoon, and he was the RA. "If you ever need anything, I'm in room number one."    
  
Jihoon nodded, looking forward to resting in his room after a long and torturous day. After showing that he had no trouble unlocking the door, Sewoon patted him on the back and walked back down the hall.    
  
The room was small, with a bunk bed against the wall to the left and two desks on the right. Nothing was unpacked, and no bed was chosen, but there were three suitcases placed under the window. Whoever his roommate was must have left the room, maybe to hang out with other people. He sighed, disappointed that he hadn't been there earlier to give a good impression.    
  
Since his roommate had so graciously waited for him to arrive to unpack his stuff, Jihoon decided that he would wait for the boy to come back. He sat patiently at one of the desks until the door clicked open, a few minutes before eight.    
  
His roommate was handsome, to say the least. He had a lean body and delicate face. The boy held a hand out and started to shuffle towards the bed, but stopped. "Hello?" His voice was deep, and Jihoon could feel himself melting.    
  
"Hi, I'm your roommate. Park Jihoon." He stood up and bowed.    
  
The boy turned towards him, but seemed a little unfocused. "Ah, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bae Jinyoung." He bowed, then scratched the back of his neck. "Also, I'm legally blind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry about the long wait. i was visiting my grandmother and had no wifi to post. on the bright side, ive already started chapter 3!!!! hope you like this one.

Jihoon’s mouth dropped open, and he closed it so as to not be rude (though, did it matter if the other couldn't see?). “Ah, that's...good to know.”

 

Jinyoung laughed, and it sounded sweet and melodic to the other in the room. “I thought it would be a good thing to tell you. If you hadn't been wearing a red shirt, I probably wouldn't even seen you. 

 

“Ah.” (Jihoon decided not to correct him—it was orange plaid—since he didn't think that blind people could see anything. But he also decided not to delve further into the subject.) 

 

The other leaned against the bedpost. “I was wondering if I could get the bottom bunk.”

 

Jihoon nodded quickly. “Of course!”

 

“You can choose whichever desk you want,” he said, cautiously walking over to the suitcases he had placed under the window. “I don't need light to work, since I'm using Braille books, so feel free to take the desk near the window.”

 

“Ah, thank you!” Jihoon said. He began unpacking the few supplies he brought with him: notebooks, pencil pouch, speaker, headphones, a framed picture of his family, and a little stuffed animal. He watched Jinyoung out of the corner of his eye as he carefully unpacked each book and placed them on one of the shelves above his desk. It made Jihoon feel a little self conscious about not having any of his books yet.

 

“Did I miss anything exciting?” Jihoon asked, partially out of curiosity, but mostly to break the silence. 

 

Jinyoung paused and looked in his general direction. “I don't actually know. I heard there was a table with cookies and stuff in the main hall, but administration wanted to talk to me for, like, two hours.” He shook his head and felt around his bag, which seemed to be empty. “And I was finishing up a tour of the campus when you came in.” He pushed that suitcase to the side and pulled another. “Why were you so late?...If you don't mind me asking.”

 

Jihoon sighed dramatically. “Five hour plane ride. And then they lost my luggage, and it took them an hour to find. Then, just getting here was 45 minutes.” He slammed his fist on the desk a bit too hard, making the other boy jump. “Sorry. I'm just so exhausted.”

 

“I bet. You should get some sleep really soon.”

 

“Yeah. I'm gonna unpack my clothes tomorrow, I guess.”

 

Jinyoung pushed his luggage to the side and stood up. “I can help you make your bed. The top one’s the hardest.”

 

“Thank you.” Jihoon wasn't quite sure how Jinyoung would be much help, but what else could he say? 

 

Well, Jinyoung was surprising helpful. His hands worked quickly, and though he had to step back a few times (Jihoon didn't know why, though), the job was done quicker than Jihoon could have imagined. He agreed to help Jinyoung with his own bed, because two was always better than one, even if one was blind. 

 

“Jinyoung,” he said, clutching a little box with his facial wash and toothbrush, “I'm going to go use the bathroom. Do you wanna come?”

 

The other nodded. “Yes, please. I'm still not quite sure where it is.” He reached into a pocket of his suitcase and pulled out a little pouch.

 

They walked side by side down the hall, Jinyoung turning his head back and forth. “Here we are,” Jihoon announced. 

 

Jinyoung followed him through the door and they cleaned up quickly. When they got back to their room, they pulled some sleep clothes out of their bags. Jihoon tried to look the other way as Jinyoung got changed, but it was hard, seeing as the other had such a nice body, despite being so young.  _ He can probably tell you're looking at him, though, _ he told himself. 

 

“All ready?” Jihoon asked, and the other answered yes. “Get into bed. I'll turn off the light.” 

 

Jinyoung obeyed. Jihoon figured that, despite the terrible day he had, things would get better. 

  
  
  


The next morning, Jihoon found himself awake before Jinyoung. The other was still sprawled out on the mattress below him, mouth open and head lolled to the side. The clock on his phone said 7:37. He climbed down from his bunk and went to unpack his clothes, just to save some time. At eight, there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Good morning, Jihoon!” Sewoon said when the door had opened. “I just wanted to give you guys this schedule for today. There's some seminars, and then karaoke tonight. Since we’re all here for music, it's basically mandatory that you come.” He laughed a little before excusing himself to move onto the next room. 

 

Jihoon turned back to the room, where Jinyoung finally woken up. “Jihoon?” he asked, his voice deeper from sleep. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Nothing. Just wanted to know where you were.” 

 

“I'm at my desk now. Sewoon came in—you know, the RA—and gave us a schedule for the day.” 

 

“What’s it say?” Jinyoung said, looking in the general direction of the voice. 

 

“It's all specific to the dorm, to get to know everyone. There's a special lunch at 12:30. At 2:45, there's an informational session about dorm rules and such. Then after that's done, it looks like we’re free until dinner and karaoke at six.”

 

Jinyoung leaned back in his bed. “Ugh. It's going to be exhausting.” 

 

Jihoon couldn't help but agree. “I hope we don't have to do stuff like this for the next few days til classes start. I like chilling in here.” 

 

“Me too.” The younger smiled widely. “Ah, I guess I have to finish unpacking.” 

 

“I can help. I've finished with my stuff.”

 

Jinyoung’s lips were parted, as if considering the offer. “If you want to. I like to keep everything in the order I have it in my suitcase so I can find it.” The boy then threw the covers off his lap and stood, only he hit his head on the bunk above him. “Ah!” 

 

The older stood up. “Are you okay?”

 

Jinyoung laughed. “Yeah. I miscalculated.” He rubbed his head, messing up his hair even more (which was pretty attractive, in Jihoon’s opinion). When he had composed himself enough to open his last suitcase, they got to filling Jinyoung’s closet. “One outfit goes on one hanger, he said, pulling out the first pair of pants. “It makes life easier.” Jihoon made sure to do as Jinyoung instructed. They finished quickly, and the older asked if they should go find the dining hall to get breakfast.

 

“Sounds good. We should get changed, though, shouldn't we?”

 

Jihoon laughed. “That would probably be a good idea.” He got dressed in a pink t-shirt and tied a black sweatshirt around his waist. (People always told him he had problematic clothes, but he thought his outfits were just fine.) Jinyoung had dressed in a blue and white striped shirt and black skinny jeans. 

 

“I match, right?” the latter asked.

 

“Yup. Ready to go?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long...ive been kinda busy. nothing really amazing happens in this chapter, but hey, there's new characters!!!

Jihoon navigated his way into the cafeteria, Jinyoung never stepping more than a foot away. This was an especially good thing, because things were a little hectic with students filtering through to get their breakfast and chefs dashing from one end of the room to the other. Jihoon saw a bright sign and immediately announced, “I’m getting a muffin.” In the ten seconds it took for him to ask for a chocolate chip muffin, Jinyoung had wandered away. “Oh no.” He thanked the cashier for the muffin and went looking for his roommate. 

He found Jinyoung staring at a shelf filled with individual cereal packs. (Thankfully, he hadn't gone too far.) “Hey, whatcha thinkin’ of?”

“What are those?” Jinyoung asked, pointing to the unmistakable cover of a cereal brand. 

“Fruit Loops. Do you want some?”

Jinyoung smiled and picked a carton. “Yeah. Where do I pay?”

“The cashier’s to your left.” 

Jihoon waited while Jinyoung got his breakfast. When the younger had gotten himself together, they went off to find a seat. They sat across from each other, and Jinyoung began preparing his cereal. The cafeteria was fairly quiet, and a sort of silence fell over them. It was nice, but there was a certain question eating away at Jihoon that he had put off asking until he knew his roommate was comfortable with him. 

“Jinyoung,” he began, picking at his muffin, “I was just wondering—I mean, if you don't mind me asking—”

“Do you wanna know why I'm like this?”

Jihoon nodded. “Um, yeah.”

The younger pushed aside his breakfast and settled back in his chair. “I was born like this, so I've never been able to see much. I have this thing called Optic Nerve Hypoplasia, which means that the nerve that carries information from my eye to my brain is underdeveloped. I can see colors, but everything's really blurry.”

“Ah, that explains a lot.”

Jinyoung laughed. “Some colors come out better than others. Like, right now, your shirt’s kinda hard to see, but I can tell you're in front of me.”

Jihoon looked down at his pastel colored shirt. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It's okay. Let's finish breakfast.” 

Between the time they finished breakfast and the time lunch rolled around, Jihoon walked around the school with Jinyoung. The younger seemed to know his way around, saying things like “Isn't this the studio?” and “This is the Theory classroom, right?” Jihoon was a bit impressed that he could either make out the blurry signs, or he just memorized where everything was. The timer on Jinyoung’s phone went off at 12:15, signaling the time for them to return to the dorm for the activities planned for the day. 

The common room of their dormitory had been set up with tables and chairs, most of which were already occupied by students. The two got their food and settled down at an empty table (which was soon invaded by two younger boys).

They stood in front of the table for a good 20 seconds before the taller nudged his friend. “Hi! Can we sit with you?” he chirped. 

Jihoon nodded. 

“Thanks. I'm Seonho.” He looked to his friend, who shifted around nervously.

“Hello, my name is Lai Guanlin,” he said with a thick accent. 

“It's nice to meet you.” Jihoon and Jinyoung took their turns introducing themselves. “What have you guys done so far?”

Seonho shrugged. “I've been teaching Guanlin some fun things to say, since his Korean teacher only taught him the basics. Show them what you learned.” He turned to his friend and smiled. 

Guanlin whined about not wanting to say it, but Seonho made him. “I can say—” 

All three stared in shock as a string of swears left Guanlin’s mouth. “Not those words!” Seonho squeaked when he got back to his senses. “No, you can’t say those unless it’s just us. They’re very bad.”

“Oh,” Guanlin said before breaking into a laugh. “Then what did you want me to say?”

“Greet them.”

Guanlin nodded. “Howdy partner, hangin’ out with my sick homies is wicked fun.”

Seonho laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world, and Jihoon couldn’t help but join in. “Why did he need to learn that?” Jinyoung asked, shaking his head. 

Seonho only shrugged. “It seemed like a good thing to teach him. He was so willing.”

Guanlin was angry, but it was hard to yell at the younger student when he was laughing his head off, so Guanlin turned his attention down to his food. 

“It was cute,” Jihoon assured, giving Guanlin a thumbs up. The younger didn’t seem so down after that.

The four talked for a while. It turned out that Guanlin had just come to Korea from Taipei, so his Korean wasn’t too good. However, he was great at English, so they all had a good time practicing their English skills. Seonho has been appointed to be Guanlin’s translator last minute, not because he could speak English, but because he happened to be the first smiling face the dean had seen the previous morning. They also covered the fact that Jinyoung was blind, which both boys took perfectly fine. 

A screeching from a microphone quieted everyone down. Sewoon was standing on a chair with the mic in his hands. “Um, sorry about that…” The other students groaned in response. “Hello everyone! Welcome to our super exciting dorm hall lunch! Many of you have already gone through this before, but we have some new students transferring in, so we need go over the rules again.”

Some of the students groaned even louder, and one called out from his seat, “We’ve heard these so many times.”

Sewoon put a hand on his hip. “But that’s never stopped you from flooding our halls to make a skating rink. Rule number four seventy-eight, maybe you’ll pay attention this time.” Then, he took out a notepad. “This is nice and easy, guys, as long as you’re quiet and pay attention. Rule number one—”

The RA went through a list of 500 rules, and contrary to what he said in the beginning, it wasn’t nice and easy. Jinyoung was nodding off to sleep around rule 237, and Seonho put his head down after two minutes. The rules were self explanatory for the first half hour of the list, but after that, things got a little crazy. There was a rule about there being no pigs allowed in the dorms (to which one boy started crying and had to leave). Another rule prohibited the use of fireworks anywhere within a 3 mile radius of the building. Jihoon’s personal favorite was “Doors must remain on their hinges at all times and may not be used as sleds in the winter.” It made him wonder about the people who had lived in the dorms before. 

When the odd set of rules was finished, Sewoon announced that karaoke was mandatory and would start at 6 (“Make sure you come early!”), and with that, they were free to do as their pleased.

“Where’s your dorm?” Seonho asked, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. Guanlin and Jihoon both looked at each other with disappointed looks. “You guys look like we’re cheating on you,” Seonho joked, letting go of Jinyoung and turning him around to face Jihoon. “There. Happy now?” He grabbed Guanlin’s hand (which the older quickly pulled away and replaced with an arm around his shoulders). 

Jihoon stood face to face with Jinyoung, and before things started to get weird, he stepped out of the way. “C’mon. We can hand out in our room. I bet it’s cooler than yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!! comments are appreciated ^^
> 
> also, seeing as my story is about blindness, i probably should address kim youngjin's glaucoma. for anyone who doesnt know, glaucoma is caused by pressure build up because of excess fluids within the eye. it results in a loss of peripheral vision, and basically gives you "tunnel vision." try looking through the hole punch on a piece of notebook paper. or think of a really thick vignette (used in photo editing). that's basically how people with glaucoma see. 
> 
> glaucoma is dangerous bc it has no symptoms in the beginning. people only notice it when some damage has been done. youngjin found out early, so he may not have anything severe yet. i just hope he does whatever the doctors tell him, which will most likely be eye drops. if glaucoma goes untreated, the optic nerve (what sends info from your eye to your brain) can be permanently damaged and he could develop blind spots, a complete loss of peripheral vision, or even become blind.
> 
> i feel so sad for him. he's so young, and i loved him on p101 despite his lack of screentime. he was so multi-talented, and if he does end up releasing an album, i will definitely support him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to apologize so so much...ive been super busy so i havent been able to write as much. this is basically just a filler chapter...
> 
> and i wish i didnt have to say this, but there is no karaoke in this chapter. i havent had time to write it all out, and i dont want to leave you guys with a half assed chapter. please dont be too sad...i feel terrible tho.
> 
> karaoke will be here soon, i hope!!

Jinyoung listened to the sound of Jihoon’s voice as it floated through the air in their room. It was pure as vanilla ice cream yet more tempting than a sweet cake. It left him lighthearted and fluttering. 

 

If he could give up his hearing in exchange for sight, even just for a day, he wouldn’t do it. That wasn’t to say that he had no desire to see; he had always wondered what his mother looked like, or what he himself looked like. And now that he had made friends, he wondered what they would look like, too. All he knew where fuzzy images and blurred lines. 

 

However, he could do without sight. Sounds were what he loved the most. He loved listening to people’s voices, feeling the way they tickled the peach fuzz on his arms or sent shivers down his spine. His favorite voices were the ones that made him squirm as their soft vibrations melted him like the sun. Those voices that were sweet and creamy and smelled like strawberry milk. 

 

Voices like the one he was listening to in that exact moment.

 

Jihoon’s voice danced through the air as Jinyoung waited on his bed. When the sounds landed on his skin, it seemed into his pores and made him shake. It was like a jolt of energy rushing through his veins, a quick little shock from scuffing his feet on the carpet. The words lingered for a moment before evaporating back into the air, their electricity making the room a little warmer each second. His fingers would twitch upon his knees while he wait for the next rays of warmth to come his way. 

 

“Is Jinyoung sleeping?” a different voice asked. This one bordered on deep, though it was hanging onto innocent youth like a lifeline. 

 

“His eyes are open,” another hesitant one said. At that moment, Jinyoung remembered that there were other people in the room besides Jihoon. 

 

“He can’t see, remember? It probably doesn’t make a difference if his eyes are open or not.”

 

Jinyoung shook his head. “I’m awake.”

 

He heard a gasp followed by an eruption of laughter, and he couldn’t help but join in. 

 

“We’ve been sitting in here for hours, and this is the first time you moved,” Seonho said, his boyish voice straining to stay sweet. 

 

“I was deep in thought, I guess,” Jinyoung answered. 

 

Jihoon spoke up with that warm voice of his. “It’s almost time for karaoke. We should probably get going before everyone starts rushing there.”

 

The four boys all agreed that they should head over to the karaoke room. Jinyoung was glad that Seonho did most of the talking; he was sure that if Jihoon had spoken the whole way there, Jinyoung would have surely died from sensory overload. 

 

Bae Jinyoung knew one thing, and it was that he was extremely, unnecessarily fond of Park Jihoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is a common misconception that blind people have supersonic hearing (or something like that). a blind person may rely on their hearing more than a sighted person, however, and may have an easier time focusing on sounds. 
> 
> and yes, in this chapter, i was just being metaphorical and poetic (neither of which i am very good at lol). jinyoung didn't really feel jihoon's voice in the room lmao ok.
> 
> i hope everyone liked it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update! karaoke has finally come around. theres no real informative stuff in this chapter, but i think thats fine (???). next chapter will zoom like 2 days in the future to the start of school! this is where the fun begins!

****

“There are so many people in here,” Jihoon said. Although they had arrived to karaoke early, they had trouble finding a place to sit. Sewoon waved them in and urged them to ‘sit wherever’, as if there were many seats to choose from. Jinyoung held only Jihoon’s sweater, letting the other lead him through the room. 

 

“Let’s sit here,” Jihoon announced. “You can sit between me and Seonho,” he said, showing Jinyoung his seat. “We’re kind of in the middle of the place, if that’s okay.”

 

Jinyoung nodded. Something about the way he sat with his fists balled on his lap made Jihoon worry. Was he uncomfortable sitting so close? 

 

“Wait, Jinyoung, how are you gonna do this?” Seonho asked, grabbing the boy’s hand in his own. 

 

That must have been what was making Jinyoung so uncomfortable. Jihoon had forgotten that karaoke involved reading the lyrics on the screen, which Jinyoung obviously wouldn’t be able to do. The boy shrugged. “I just have to pick a song I know. Is there a list anyone can read to me before we start?”

 

Jihoon quickly got up and ran to the front. Under the screen, there was, in fact, a list. Jihoon brought the list back to his seat and for the remainder of the time, he read off the songs and their corresponding numbers. When Sewoon got to the front of the room and tapped the microphone, he finally stopped. 

 

“Hello everybody, again! I’m Sewoon, if you forgot, and it’s finally time for our annual dorm karaoke party!” He threw his hands in the air, and everyone gave a belated sound of excitement. “For those who don’t know the rules yet, they’re very simple. Everyone needs to do one solo song, and once those are done, we can just fool around.” 

 

After the rest of the instructions were given and a few nonsense questions were answered, the first person finally went up to sing. Some were better than others, but in all, Jihoon was quite impressed. He waited nervously until his turn (they were going around the room). When it came time for him to go up, he repeated his number in his head all the way to the front of the room.  _ One forty nine, Fantastic Baby. One forty nine, Fantastic Baby. One forty...five? _

 

Jihoon pressed the _one_ and _four_ buttons, since he knew for sure the song started with those. However, he could not for the life of him remember what the last number was. “Hey hurry up!” someone shouted. Startled by the sudden noise, Jihoon pressed the _enter_ button. 

 

Oops. 

 

On the screen popped up “14. Arirang”. He silently cursed as the music began. There were soft giggles behind him, but he decided to ignore them and just sing the song. It was a grueling two minutes before he could scurry back to his seat and let Jinyoung go up. Before the latter stood up, he whispered “cute”. Seonho laughed at Jihoon, and got up to help Jinyoung find everything. However, the older didn’t need much help after he knew where the number pad and microphone were. It just occurred to Jihoon that the keypad must have had the numbers written in braille. 

 

Jinyoung turned to face everyone, and the screen lit up with “87. Darling (Lee Seungchul)”. A random person called, “Hey, you should look at the lyrics!”

 

Jinyoung straightforwardly replied, “I’m blind,” before the music started. 

 

Jihoon swore that even Lee Seungchul himself couldn’t have sung that song any better. The way Jinyoung said “darling” set Jihoon’s cheeks aflame. 

 

Maybe Jihoon liked Jinyoung a little more than expected. 

  
  
  


The night was fun for everyone. Jihoon, Jinyoung, Seonho, and Guanlin went up as a group to sing “Sober” by Big Bang, and Jihoon redeemed himself for singing an old folk song during his solo. By the time they realized what time it was, it was already 11:30, and they were all running back to the dorm. Jihoon and Jinyoung finally had to part ways with Seonho and Guanlin, who looked like they were going to have a rap battle in their room for the next few hours. (“I can  _ so _ rap!” Seonho had said, earning a violent laugh from Guanlin.)

 

Jinyoung pulled off his shirt when they got back into their room. “That was funner than expected.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Jihoon said, tearing his eyes away from his friend.  _ Don’t be a creep. _

 

Jinyoung pulled his pajama shirt over his head. “Also, Arirang was cute.”

 

“I didn’t mean to pick it,” he admitted, starting to get dressed himself. 

 

“It was still cute. It fits you.”

 

“W-what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! dont forget to comment! ill try to get back to everyone. also, im gonna put this story up on my wattpad when i get a chance. its snowyxiu if you wanna check it out <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i hope you liked the first chapter. the second one will be up very soon. 
> 
> to give everyone a heads up, i have researched a lot for this story, to make it as realistic as possible. its sometimes clear that authors who include disabilities in their fics have not done too much research. my goal right now is to make stories that are physical disability inclusive, and stories that portray them realistically. 
> 
> as a disclaimer, i do not know any young blind people! if you ever feel the need to point something out, i happily take criticism. not much has happened yet, but if i mess things up in the future chapters, please tell me! 
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
